Tryst in Silver
by Jess J
Summary: He turns, stares in adoration, meeting her eyes yet again. His world again turns emerald, her emerald. Two gems for eyes meeting his dark gray eyes. A short LucianSonja fluff piece. Please r&r!


Author's note: Ok, this is short, sappy, and a very different, new writing style for me. But this is how I felt it needed to be written. Basically, just a nice little fluff piece for Lucian and Sonja. I'm a hopeless romantic for those two, and I'll probably be writing several more shorts on them. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy and please, please review!!!!

A/N2: Since we didn't get much of Sonja in the movie, or even a good look at her, I'm using the description given in the official novelization for the basis of her appearance in this. While in the movie she appeared to be blond, in the novel she had black hair. That's what I'm going with. Just thought I would clear that up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lucian and Sonja are the property of Len Wiseman, Kevin Grevioux, Danny McBride, Sony, and whoever else. Please don't sue me.

***********

****

TRYST IN SILVER

A hand, rough and calloused, yet slender and gentle touches the brush upon the vanity. Fingers, long and tender, trace the patterns on her trinkets. Another hand, rough yet gentle as well, lightly brushes over the small hand mirror, than picks up a small hairpin.

A smile, soft and loving, form on lips much more tender than most think. He places it back on her vanity again. Eyes, warm and gray, stare at these small treasures with fondness. Love.

Hair, uncombed and wavy, soft and black, falls past his shoulders. Strong fingers push the strands away. Then return to their tracing of patterns, carefully avoiding the silver of some trinkets and treasures. 

Memories, images of her, flash through his mind. His eyes, gray and thoughtful, close in remembrance. A sigh, soft and thankful, escapes his lips as he sees his beloved in his mind.

Silken hair and velvet skin still felt by his fingers; cold lips still lingering on his, eyes again turning his memories emerald.

"Sonja," a voice, melodic and low, whispers. Her name, delicate on his lips.

Gray eyes open, staring at her mirror. Staring at himself. Guardian, servant; his princess cares not about his status.

"Lucian."

Her voice. Elegant, soft, like a caress of fine silk against his senses; loving and kind, filled with her gentle nature.

He turns, stares in adoration, meeting her eyes yet again. His world again turns emerald, her emerald. Two gems for eyes meeting his dark gray eyes.

He approaches her, hands reaching out. Touching her, brushing against her skin; velvet and cold, pale as the moon that bathes her. His hand goes to her hair, soft tresses of blackness like the midnight sky. 

"Were you waiting for me, my love?" she asks. A smile forms, loving and teasing, playful and innocent.

He smiles, wolfish and predatory. Loving and adoring.

"Of course. I always wait for you," he whispers. Leans down, barely touches her mouth. Warm against her frozen lips.

She reaches up, a delicate, slim hand, fingers against his cheek. He wraps his arms, strong arms of a guardian warrior, around her. Tiny waist in his embrace. He deepens the kiss, passion floods him. She returns, a soft moan escapes her, into his mouth.

They part, he traces her jaw line with his lips. She gasps, her hands clutch his shoulders. Nails dig through his clothes. He pulls her closer, pressing her body more firmly against his. She places a kiss on the nape of his neck, runs her fangs across his skin, never breaking it.

A growl, deep in his throat. He lifts her, holding her in his arms. Carries her to her bed, lays her down.

He stares down at her, his frozen, adoring princess against the soft and silky sheets. Moonlight bathes them, makes her pale skin glow silver. A golden pendant, crest-shaped, shines against her bosom. Raven hair reflects the light, emerald eyes, filled with love, meet his. Crimson lips part, about to speak.

His silences her with his fingers, placing them against her lips. 

"I love you," he breathes. He lies next to her. Fingers the pendant, her skin, up to her swanlike throat, to her blood red mouth. She moans again, eyes close in ecstasy. He kisses her bare shoulder, kisses her nape then her throat. His hair falls, tickling her skin "My Sonja, my princess," he whispers in adoring tones.

She smiles. "My Lucian, my guardian," she replies, lifting her hand to brush his hair back, running down his back. "I love you."

A grin, wolfish, spread across his features. He kisses her lips again, deeply, hungrily. She returns the vigor, pulls him to her.

Fingers explore familiar territory, lips devour, clothes removed. Moans escapes, growls are heard. Pleasure felt, heat and passion burning them both, white hot from inside. Silver bathes the immortal lovers, the moon guards the forbidden tryst.

Lucian and Sonja.

Romeo and Juliet.

Bathed in moon and starlight.


End file.
